


My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me AU

by SureWhyNot9



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fake out make outs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureWhyNot9/pseuds/SureWhyNot9
Summary: Run into an ex at a party, smooch the guy you've been talking to for two hours and hope he doesn't try to talk to you. Great plan. Excellent. Totally not gonna work.





	

Swerve hadn’t gone to a party like this in a while. He loved the noise and the chatter and the fact that you could talk to almost anyone for at least a little while before they got bored or made an excuse to go catch up with someone else. He’d avoided them for a while though, not quite ready to encounter everyone who might be there. Tailgate had asked him to come though, and Swerve was weak to his roommate like nothing else. An hour into an argument with a very cute, _very_ tall mech with incredibly incorrect opinions on romantic comedies he had no regrets about caving to Tailgate’s begging.

He might have been a little more discriminating in his choice of cover, but he’d been talking to Whirl for more than two hours and their argument over the direction Grey’s Anatomy was going was just heating up when Swerve spotted his ex across the room. His tank dropped and he looked around for something to keep from being spotted. His optics landed on his conversation partner. “Make out with me.”

Whirl stared at him for a moment and then laughed. “What?”

Swerve snuck another glance over Whirl’s shoulder. Blurr was talking to someone else and it didn’t look like he’d noticed him yet, but he was definitely heading toward the corner where Swerve and Whirl had claimed chairs. “My ex just walked in and I really don’t want to talk to him the breakup was weird please make out with me.”

Whirl gave the distinct impression of quirking an optic ridge and made to turn around. Swerve grabbed his claw and scooted closer. “No no don’t _look_ holy shit just—” Swerve leaned in, ducking his helm so he was partially hidden. “If we’re making out when he walks by maybe he’ll at least leave me alone long enough for me to slip out the back door.”

Whirl snorted and hooked his claws under Swerve’s legs, pulling him out of his chair and onto Whirl’s lap. Swerve squeaked and grabbed Whirl’s shoulders to steady himself. Whirl’s optic curved into a teasing grin. “If yer just gonna bail after, we might as well make this convincin’.” He nuzzled Swerve’s cheek.

“Right! Of course! A convincing fake makeout, exactly.” Swerve fought down the heat rising in his face. He had asked, after all, it was silly to get embarrassed now. Whirl was too close for Swerve to see Blurr over his shoulder anymore, and his ex-vents were warm. If Swerve didn’t think about the reason they were doing this, it was actually really, _really_ nice. Swerve pressed a hesitant kiss to Whirl’s faceplate.

Whirl shivered and wrapped his arms around Swerve’s waist. “S’that all you got?”

Swerve laughed. “Oh, you asked for it.” He kissed Whirl and pressed in close, fingers resting on the sides of Whirl’s helm and encouraging him to lean in closer.

Whirl’s claws dug into his hip, sending a jolt of very pleasant static racing up Swerve’s side. When Swerve parted his lips and flicked his tongue against Whirl’s faceplate he let out a quiet moan. “Holy fuck—keep doin’ that.” Swerve chuckled and moved sideways across Whirl’s not-face to press a kiss to the base of one of his pedipalps. Whirl’s optic flickered offline. “Fffffffuckkk….” He pressed into the touch and shuddered when Swerve took the pedipalp into his mouth. Swerve urged him to press down, tongue sliding against the underside of the sensitive metal. Whirl’s fans clicked on, vents blowing hot onto Swerve’s lap. “Best idea _ever_ holy shit I’ll be your cover any day of the week hotstuff.”

Swerve stroked his other pedipalp and reveled in the soft groan he got in return.

“Swerve?”

Swerve went rigid in Whirl’s lap. He stopped kissing him and pulled back enough to look up. Blurr was standing next to Whirl’s chair, looking incredulous.  
Whirl chased his retreating lips without onlining his optic and made a frustrated noise when he ended up bumping their helms together instead. “Ughhhh what the fuck—we’re _busy_.”

Swerve tried his best not to cringe at the halfway disgusted look Blurr gave them. “I thought that was you.” Blurr gave Whirl a once over and Swerve had to resist the urge to hide his face. “Let me guess, you play for one of the school’s teams. What is it, lob ball? Grenade tag?”

“Sparring. Lets me beat the shit outta people and seriously, this?” Whirl dragged a claw tip over Swerve’s lower lip. “ _Way_ more interestin’ than whatever yer doin’.”

Blurr snorted and Swerve almost didn’t hear the snickering from his friends a few feet away, distracted by Whirl’s dimmed optic and the way his claw traced the curve of his mouth. “You should know he’s a groupie. Followed me around for months until I agreed to date him and then—”

“Shhh.” Whirl held up the claw not following the shape of Swerve’s lip, interrupting Blurr before he could say anything further. “Shush. We’re makin’ out. Yer interruptin’.”

“What, I can’t say ‘hi’ to my ex boyfriend?”

“Ya can, ya did. Now ya can leave.” Whirl moved his claw to under Swerve’s chin and tilted his face up so when he nuzzled Swerve’s cheek it hid his face from Blurr’s view. Swerve wrapped an arm around the back of Whirl’s neck to keep him close and pressed a kiss to his audial. Whirl’s engine let out a pleased purr.

“Really, Swerve? You’re not even going to say anything? That’s a first.”

Swerve nuzzled Whirl back, trying to focus on Whirl’s steadily warming frame instead of his embarrassment. He needed to do something with his mouth _other_ than rise to the obvious bait Blurr was dangling in front of him. He trailed kisses down the side of Whirl’s helm to his neck cables and Whirl’s engine revved sharply. Whirl moaned. “Ohhhh fuck yeah.” He placed a hand on Swerve’s back and pulled them closer together.

Blurr cleared his throat.

Swerve couldn’t see it but he got the distinct idea that Whirl was shooting Blurr bored look. “Yer still here?”

Swerve heard the familiar sound of Blurr crossing his arms, and he could almost picture the ‘why are you ignoring me’ frown on his pretty face. “I never thought you were _this_ desperate for attention.”

Whirl dragged his claws down Swerve’s back, the sharp tips catching slightly on his seams and effectively distracting his from the flicker of shame Blurr’s words sent through him.

“I can kick yer aft twelve ways to Sunday but that would mean takin’ my claws off the ridiculous hotness in my lap. In fact—” Whirl slid his arms under Swerve’s aft and stood, lifting Swerve effortlessly. Swerve had to hook his legs around Whirl’s waist to keep herself balanced and felt a flush of heat through his systems at being manhandled so easily. “I think we should take this somewhere we won’t be interrupted.” Whirl strode toward the back door, the crowd parting easily in front of him. He whispered in Swerve’s audial, “s’he still watchin’?”

Swerve looked over Whirl’s shoulder and saw Blurr staring after them. “Yeah.” He grinned at Blurr’s indignant expression. “Don’t drop me.”

“Pfft, I’m not gonna—”

The rest of Whirl’s declaration was lost to static as Swerve licked a swath up Whirl’s neck cables, maintaining optic contact with Blurr the whole time. The rainbow of expressions on his face shifting from irritated, though shocked all the way back to scowling was almost as rewarding as Whirl’s fans roaring to life.

“Please let me take ya home.” Whirl begged, his vocoder crackling.

“Oh, was that _not_ where this was going?” Swerve teased. “Also I can walk you know.”

Whirl laughed and picked up the pace, his arms tightening around Swerve. “Not fast enough!”

 


End file.
